I'm terrified of flying
by LazyConfectioner
Summary: Of pompadours, crossdressers and phoenixes with a touch of fire. Indirect Sequel to "An Innocent Lunch". One-shot


**Hello! I'm LazyConfectioner and this is my first story published here. I'm not a native english speaker so I'd like to ask for your understanding and help to improve my writings. I found this 1000 writing ideas for school kids and thought why not? The title is one of the ideas and here were are! Please leave a review at the end, positive or negative doesn't matter. Have a good time :)**

 **One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

"No. I'm telling you for the last time I'll not fly to the Slimy Island on your back. I'm taking Striker."

"Come on Ace. With your Striker it will take too much time. We need to get a new white den den mushi, you know that ours died, yoi. We will be back by night."

"No means no Marco! You can fly as much as you want, I will be sailing like every true pirate should do."

"You stubborn brat, I have no time to lose arguing with you. I'm leaving, at least inform Pops."

"Yes sir! Have a nice trip." Ace waved after Marco grinning shamelessly.

"When I return I'll get you for mocking me, be prepared yoi!" he left the ship flying to his destination.

When night came most of the pirates were on deck getting drunk. Finding someone sober was nearly impossible yet Ace got caught by one curious pompadour and was getting questioned. 'Oh God of Booze, please make me drunk right now and save me from this torture' The God didn't agree with Ace, he had a different idea.

"Really Ace, how can you refuse a ride from Marco?! What the heck is wrong with you." said Thatch finishing his beer.

"I am perfectly fine. Thank you for your concern."

"Something _is_ wrong. People would kill each other to fly on a phoenix yet you refuse it without batting an eye. And don't you dare forget that Marco _never_ offers a ride."

"Like I care. Anyway flying isn't that amazing."

"No way! Ace, by any chance did you and Marco have a lover's quarrel?" Izo joined out of nowhere, squealing like a teenage girl.

"WHAT?!" Thatch bathed in Ace's beer.

"Ugh. That's gross."

"Sorry Thatch and Izo NO! We did NOT have a lover's quarrel and I'm telling you I am into women, Women! How hard is it for you to get it in in that okama brain of yours."

"Well, that's a pity. You two would make such cute babies."

Thatch had a beer bath, again.

"Izo, even in the anything-can-happen New World, two men cannot have a baby, yoi." Interrupted a new arrived Marco, obviously ticked off by the conversation he heard.

"A man can always dream Marco! You can never extinguish someones dream."

"Ahem. Returning back to the main issue here. Oh the great Master of Flying please enlighten us why you are not interested in flying." Ace paused trying to ignore it as much as he can.

"Ace~"

Now Thatch had a big smirk and Izo had a very playful tone. Heck even the ever-dull Marco raised an eyebrow. 'Lord of the Booze, where are you? It's still not late you know.' Definitely the lord was already drunk, leaving a cornered Ace behind. After all what is the worst that can happen, mocking Ace till death?

Not being able to avoid it anymore, Ace finally spilled the beans. No worries he will get his revenge, it will be his best prank ever, he's sure it will pass along the history.

"When we were kids, one day Luffy wanted to eat bird meat but birds are difficult to catch and takes too much time so I refused it. We had crocodile meat that night. Luffy kept pestering me several days for bird meat so I kicked him out. If he wants something he should get it himself."

"What a nice brother you are. And we all thought you had a huge brother complex."

Ignoring Thatch he continued on, "So when Sabo learned about it he sent me after Luffy, saying he shouldn't be left alone. Long shorty short, Luffy decided to grab a flying bird stretching his arm, rocketing himself to it. The problem is, he took me with him on the bird and let's say a spear-clawed hawk was not a nice bird, not one bit." Ace shivered at the memory.

"So, basically you're afraid of flying. Am I right?" asked Marco with a piqued interest.

"I'm not afraid, I'm terrified of it." Ace was in a fetal position, trying to battle his inner demons.

"Hahahahaha! That's the most hilarious thing I've ever heard. Are you real Ace?" said Thatch while clutching his stomach and slapping the floor hardly.

"Leave Ace alone, we all have something we don't like." Izo was barely holding himself from bursting out loud.

During the ruckus they were causing, the trio failed to notice the devilish smirk forming on Marco.

"You have to battle agains your fears, yoi!"

As Marco finished his sentence he transformed into his phoenix form, grabbed Ace and flew off to the dark sky.

Pleasant screams and lovely curses could be heard from the every point of the Moby Dick.

"Gurarara. The brats are lively again."


End file.
